City Lights
by jinxing minx
Summary: AU Mamma Mia/The Devil Wears Prada Crossover Sam told Donna he had two sons, but what if he also had a daughter with someone from New York? After Sam and Donna got married, he moved to the villa with his daughter. Now, 5 years after, his daughter suggests they move back to New York. How will their family adjust to the New York lifestyle?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Sam woke up a little before the sun started to rise. His head still a little sore from the party last night. He pushes himself up, so that he can sit up.

The room is a complete mess. It had Donna's costumes on the foot of the bed and his bag was laying on the floor right beside the door.

"I guess we were in a hurry to consummate our marriage that we didn't even bother to tidy up." He smiled at that thought. Last night was absolutely perfect. Not just the part where they had sex. The wedding definitely had taken everyone by surprise. Even Sam was a little surprised that he did that. However, they wouldn't have it any other way. She was the one. She had always been.

He looks over to his new wife. She looks absolutely breathtaking. She was lying on her back. A thin white sheet was covering her. Her wavy blonde hair was perfectly covering her pillow. There was a hint of makeup still left on her face. Probably because they had been busy doing other things last night. God! She is exactly like the way she was when he had met her all those years ago.

"I can't believe you're finally all mine." Sam thinks to himself. He leans over to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much, Donna. I will never leave you again. Ever." Tears start to stream down his cheeks.

Sam had always been an early riser. He had to be. He ran around Central Park every morning from 7-8. Then, he would rush home to make breakfast for him and his kids. Plus he hasn't gotten used to the time difference between New York and Greece, so that must have been why he had woken up so early. He couldn't complain though. Sam had the most amazing view he could ever imagine, Donna.

As the sun started to rise, Donna had started rise too. "Good morning beautiful." Sam whispered. Donna was still a little taken aback from what had happened last night. "So it wasn't a dream." Donna said as she carefully pushed herself up; making sure she wouldn't show Sam anything she didn't want him to see.

Sam giggled. "I'm afraid it did happen. I'm your problem now."

Donna bursted out laughing. "I can't believe we're married." She said as she examined her wedding ring. "You're here and we're married."

"I know." Sam pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead softly. They were silent for awhile. No one wanted to say anything. They just held each other as the sun continued to rise.

Donna looked up at Sam and started to kiss him hungrily. Almost like she was afraid he would get up and leave again. Sam kissed back for awhile. Suddenly, he could feel Donna's tears slowly running down their faces. "Hey." He whispered as he tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong my love?"

"It's just." She pulls away. Sam gently rubs her shoulders to encourage her to open up to him. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." Sam offers a sweet smile.

"I have just wanted this for so long. I can't believe it's actually happening. You're here." Donna said as she started to sob. "This was our dream remember? A villa on the island. Together. We said that we would spend the rest of our lives on this beautiful island." Sam slowly traces down Donna's arms and gets her hand. "I love you so much Mrs. Carmichael." He kisses her hand. Then wipes her tears away. "I hope it's not too late for us to do that." Sam smiles. "Why have you changed your mind?"

"NO!" Donna screams. "I just can't believe I'm your wife. You're my husband." She leans in to give him a kiss. "I'm so happy."

"I am too." Sam slowly kisses her cheeks. Trying to kiss her tears away. He could taste the saltiness of her tears. It hurt him to know just how much he had hurt her.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispers to him as she wraps her arms around him. "I won't ever leave you again my love." Sam replies.

As they pulled away from their kiss, they could hear Tanya and Harry talking from the courtyard. "And that's a sign that we need to go." Donna announced as she stood up. She started to grab their clothes off of the floor causing Sam to pout.

"Don't worry. We're married now. We have the rest of our lives to make love too each other." Donna assured him. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower. You can start placing your things in where ever you wish."

"Really?" Sam asked. "Yes!" Donna replied. "We're married now. Whatever is mine is yours. Unless you'd prefer to sleep in different rooms?" Donna joked.

Donna grabbed a simple red dress from her dresser and headed to the bathroom. Sam then did what he was told. He grabbed his bag from the door and started to unpack. There wasn't much. I mean he only expected to be there for a few days. He neatly folded the shirts and pants he had left and placed it in the bottom drawer of Donna's dresser that was only filled with Donna's hair accessories.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door. "Honey! You wouldn't mind if I placed my stuff in the bottom drawer right?" He yelled. "No I don't. Go right ahead. You can just place my stuff on the table. I can fix it later on." She replied. "Oh and Sam! I'm almost done. Mind plugging the hair dryer for me?" And Sam did just that.

She came out just as soon as he had done what he was told. Donna looked so amazing. She still had not placed any make up on and her hair was still wrapped in a towel. However, she was already wearing the dress she chose to wear for that day. Her dress went a little above her knees. It had a simple round neck that perfectly showed just the right amount of her breasts. It drove Sam crazy.

"Wow" Sam couldn't contain himself. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one" Donna winked. Sam was a little confused by her statement. Then, it hit him. He was only wearing his boxers. Shit! His boxers wasn't really leaving anything to the imagination and his full on erection wasn't helping. Sam looked so embarrassed. The look on Sam face caused Donna to burst out into laughter.

"It's okay honey. It's not like I haven't seen it before." She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and leaned in for a kiss. However, just as their lips were about to touch, Donna pulled away. "Nice try" Donna said. "You little minx." Sam groaned in annoyance. "Yet you love me anyway." Donna replied as she turned the hair dryer on. Sam kissed the top of her head. "I love you more than I love myself Donna Sheridan."

"Carmichael." Donna corrected. "It's too late to take back your proposal."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sam replied. "Anyway I'm gonna go take a shower then I need to make a few calls to my kids and to my business partner. I can meet you at the courtyard when I'm done." Sam grabbed a shirt and his shorts.

"Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam stopped his tracks to face his lovely wife.

"How will your sons take the news?" She hesitated.

Oh no! Sam thought to himself. He had mentioned his sons to Donna and Sophie. However, he had not mentioned the little 11 year old he left back at home yet.

"They will love you." Sam reassured her. "Actually Donna there's something I need to tell you." Sam started to walk back to her. Donna at this point switched off her hair dryer to listen to what Sam had to say. Honestly, she was nervous. "There's no easy way to say it." Sam stalled. Donna was getting more and more nervous. "I have mentioned my sons, Nate and James, to you and to Sophie." Donna nodded. "I also have a daughter." Donna's world stops. How can he just forget to mention his daughter? "Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked. "I'm not ashamed of her or anything. It was just" he paused to think of the right was to say it. "When I mentioned the boys to you and Sophie, it was in the context that they were old enough to take care of themselves." Donna nodded reassuring him that she was listening. "There just wasn't a time to mention her." Sam looked embarrassed. "I was just too caught in the moment with everything. I dont know why I didn't tell you."

Donna was mad of course, but she understood. She took Sam's hand. "You have only been here for 3 days and I avoided you for the most of it. I'm upset of course. You could have just told me. Then again, I didn't ask. And I too was caught in the moment last night. It's okay Sam." Donna smiled then gave Sam a kiss. She led Sam to the foot of the bed then motioned for them to sit.

"I think now would be a good time for you to talk about your kids. You have already met my Sophie, so why don't you tell me about your kids." Donna offered a gentle smile. "Technically they are my kids too now."

"Well my eldest is Nathaniel. Nate as we call him. He's 18. He will start studying Architecture at Columbia University this fall. He's very much like me honestly. Nate looks like me, talks like me and we have all of the same interests." Sam chuckles at the thought of it. "I don't want to tell you too much about them yet because I do want you to get to know them yourself." Donna smiles. "I get it don't worry."

"Okay then there's James. He is 16. Now he is the one that looks a little like Lorraine." Sam can see Donna's face cringe when he mentioned his ex-wife. "However, people still say he looks more like me. James is kind of the jokester in the family. He plays football. Actually he's very good at playing football. His coach says that some universities are already trying to give him offers." Sam says proudly. "That's very impressive." Donna smiles. "Actually both your boys seem to be very good at what they want. What about your daughter?" Sam then lets out a loud sigh. He takes a few seconds to properly think of how to introduce his daughter to his wife.

"I don't think I have mentioned it before, but Lorraine and I got divorced 13 years ago. When the boys were still very young, Lorraine had realized that she didn't want to be just a mom. She started working at this law firm. That's where she met Chris. Long story short, she left us for him when the boys were only 5 and 3." Sam explained. His leg was going up and down and his hand started fidgeting. Donna took his hands. She rested her head on his shoulders reassuring him that it was all okay now. They had stayed like that for what felt like eternity. However, it was only a minute.

"Wait. You said that she left 13 years ago. But I thought you said you had a daughter too?" Donna asked and if she was trying to complete a puzzle. Sam slowly nodded.

"After Lorraine left, my friends and my mother tried their best to set me up. I obviously did not want to. I had the boys to take care of and I had just gotten promoted at that time. I didn't have time to date anyone, but they were persistent. Then I finally agreed. The woman they set me up with was so terrible. Probably the worst date of my entire life. Her dress caught on fire. The waiter dropped our food on my suit. The wine was just all over the table. It was bad." Donna and Sam giggled. "Anyway on the way home from that disaster of a date I had met the mother of my daughter. I met Miranda Priestly."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have posted this on Wattpad! It's has the exact same title. The only difference is it's under the username "jinxingminx." Anyway, italicized parts are their thoughts!

Donna was speechless. She didn't know exactly how she felt. She was surprised to discover that Sam had a daughter. Then, she was angry at him for not telling her sooner. Now, she was a mixture of confusion, anger, disappointment and happiness. Sam wasn't happily married after all. His wife had left him and her two sons. Then got divorced. He fell in love with another woman; had a kid with her, and then somewhere along the way that too didn't work out. It was a lot to take in. Sam's life wasn't at all what she had thought it was. It made her think _what if I had listened to him when he tried to explain all those years ago? How different would our lives be?_

"Donna?" Sam tried to get her attention. "You have heard of her?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"You have heard of Miranda?" Sam asked as if he wanted her to say yes. Donna just shook her head as a response. "I'm sorry. I don't."

Sam started to chuckle. Then soon turned out into a laugh. He was amused. It had looked like Sam was happy that Donna has never heard of Miranda Priestly.

"I have lived on this island for fifteen years. Also, I rarely go to the mainland because of Sophie and villa. I didn't have the time to keep up with what was happening." Donna tried to explain. Sam just had this huge grin on his face. "Darling" he lightly placed his hand on her cheek; slowly stroking his thumb. This had sent shivers down Donna's spine. This man made her crazy. These simple things made him even more irresistible. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm sorry if my reaction caught you off guard. It's just that Miranda has an ego as big as the whole damn island, and this would definitely drive her crazy." Sam leaned in closer to Donna. Their lips were barely an inch away from each other. "I have never met anyone that hasn't heard of her. You're definitely the first." He was very amused.

"Well it's not the first time I'm your first at something." Donna just winked at him, and it was enough to make Sam close the gap between them. The kids got deeper and Donna slowly leaned back. They were now lying on the bed she had just made. Sam slowly got on top of her. Ready for whats about to come.

"Wait! Wait" Donna said in between kisses. Sam placed his hand on her waist. However, his other hand was slowly tracing her arm. "Sam" Donna moaned.

"You haven't told me about your daughter." Donna said more sternly. Sam quickly got off of his wife and sat on the edge of the bed once again. "Honey" Donna now sat up beside him. "I didn't mean to be so straightforward. I would just want to have this conversation now rather than later." Sam nodded in agreement. "You said that you got divorced 13 years ago. That means you're daughter is about—"

"Eleven" Sam interrupted.

"Oh" Donna smiled. "At least she's still at the point where she listens to you."

"Actually, Olivia is the sweetest girl you will ever meet." Sam said proudly. "It's hard not to love her." He smiled. Remembering his little girl's antics.

"Olivia? That's a beautiful name Sam."

"It just fit her." Sam was not getting a little choked up. He missed his daughter. "She is my best friend you know. The boys and I are pretty close of course, but they had each other. I actually even used to play dress up with Livie when she was little." Donna laughed. She liked knowing about this side of Sam. She always knew he would make a great dad. "I would have loved to see that."

"Don't worry! She has pictures." Sam stared at the door. He was now starting to get serious. "I should have brought her here with me." Sam pointed out. "I dont know how to explain this - us - to her." He admitted.

"Sam, we can figure this out." She took his hand and planted a small kiss near his thumb. "We will talk about it tonight. We would have to face the consequences of our impulsive wedding sooner or later."

"Donna, I want her to live with us. I am even willing to fight Miranda for Olivia's full custody if I had to. I just want her here with us." Sam announced. Donna knew it wasn't a question. Sam will do everything for his daughter. Donna knew that. She is the exact same way with Sophie. "Nate is at the age where he can live by himself, and well James is at the peak of his football career. I can't take him away from it all."

Sam then came to a realization. "We need talk about the details tonight. Cause honey, my flight back to New York is supposed to be tomorrow. As much as I want us to be in our bubble forever, we need to figure out what I will do with my business, my kids and my life back in New York." Sam finally said the elephant in the room. He was right. They can't ignore the world any longer.

"I agree. We will talk tonight." Donna assured him. "But right now, we need to go and send off some of our guests. The ferry will leave at 11 Sam, and it's already half past 9." Donna stood up, still holding Sam's hand. "Honey, I think you're forgetting that I haven't gotten ready yet." Donna laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't want to be away from you any longer." Donna said sarcastically. Sam pushed her hair off of her shoulders and started kissing her neck. "You know you can join me." Sam suggested.

"Go!" Donna said pushing him towards the bathroom. "I'll wait for you right here."

Soon after, they walked to the courtyard still hand in hand. Sam still a little shaken up by their conversation earlier. She gave him a comforting smile. This wasn't easy on Sam. She knew it. Sam and Donna did not regret their marriage one bit. Although as much as they wanted to be together, they jumped in too quickly. And now, Sam's kids have to be the ones to deal with the consequences. Donna felt awful. _Why does my happiness come at a price?_ She thought to herself.

"Well it looks like you two are are well rested." Tanya whispered as she approached the couple; still with a glass of champagne on her hand.

"Good morning Cleopatra" Donna replied. She needed to see her Dynamos. At least that can help her keep her mind off of things. "And yes we are very well rested." Donna added a subtle wink to drive her friend crazy.

"Donna Sheridan, you shady lady." Tanya smirked as she checked out the gorgeous man right beside her friend. That didn't go unnoticed by Donna; who was now glaring at Tanya. "Actually as you well know, it's Carmichael now." Donna now hugged her husband. "This ones mine." She reaches for Sam's face and kissed him right then and there.

"Calm down you love birds" a familiar voice yelled from behind them. "We all know you did it. We don't have to see it." Rosie now stood beside Tanya to greet them all good morning. Donna pulled away from her husband and let out a big laugh. Yes. This was definitely a distraction. "Are you both absolutely sure you want stay another day?" Donna asked her Dynamos.

"Yes! We do." Rosie and Tanya said in unison. "You can't get rid of us that quickly." Rosie added. "Besides we don't know exactly when all three of us would be together again." Donna nodded.

Suddenly a weird noise had gotten their attention. Sam dug through his pocket to reach for his cellphone. "Excuse me ladies." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll find you later."

"Take your time." She replied as Sam ran away to find a quiet place to take his call.

"So how was your first night as a married woman?" Rosie asked. Zapping Donna back into the conversation.

"It was good" Donna smiled. Okay. Maybe it was a total lie. It was more than just good. It was amazing.

"Just good?" Tanya's eyebrow raised.

Donna laughed. "Come on. We can continue this conversation at the bar."

They all made their way to the bar and ordered whatever was left from last night.

"So Donna have you and Sam figured out what you're going to do now that you're married?" Tanya asked the question Donna wanted to avoid. So much for a distraction. Donna sighed then took a good gulp from her glass of white wine. "She's right Donna. Sam had a life back in" Rosie paused. They actually didn't know much about this version of Sam. They knew the old Sam. The one Donna talked about constantly 21 years ago. "wherever part of the world he lived in." She continued. "Are you going to leave the island?"

Donna was taken by surprise. She hadn't thought about that option. _What if Sam wants us to live in New York? I can't leave the island._ She thought to herself.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Donna admitted. She was nervous. "We will though. Tonight." The other two women just nodded. "Actually he wants to move his daughter here." Donna added.

"He has a daughter?"

"And two sons. However, Nate is already in college and James is at the peak of his high school career. Sam says the boys can't move here. His daughter, Olivia, though is another story. He's talking about suing Miranda for custody."

The women were now confused. "I thought his ex-wife's name was Lorraine?" Tanya asked.

"Oh right! To make the story short; Lorraine left him when the boys were young. He then met this woman" Donna paused to remember her name. "Miranda Priestly, soon after and they had Olivia. I haven't asked why it ended."

"Wait! Sam has a kid with Miranda Priestly?" Tanya asked genuinely shocked.

"You did say Miranda Priestly right? I didn't just hear that name." Rosie added.

Now, Donna was the one confused. "You know her?"

"Well not personally!" Tanya exclaimed. "She's the most influential woman in all of fashion. She's is the editor-in-chief of Runway Magazine. She's very well known." Tanya explained.

Donna's has just dropped. No wonder Sam had expected me to know her

"And she's known for being such a bitch." Rosie added.

"I'm so screwed for that custody battle." Donna's heart is now pounding. "I can't move to New York. I can't leave the island, but I also can't lose Sam. He would surely stay to New York for Olivia."

"Donna! Donna!" Rosie tried to get her attention. She stood up and placed her hands on Donna's shoulders. "You don't know that yet. I think you just need to talk to your husband right now."

As of on cue, Sam was going up the stairs to the bar looking for Donna. He searched around till his eyes met hers. She was terrified. However, that quickly changed when he noticed that Sam had been crying. Her fear now replaced with concern. She stood up and excused herself. Donna rushed to Sam. She threw her arms around him to hold him tightly. Sam picked her up while stroking her back. It was such an intimate moment that Rosie and Tanya knew that the newly weds needed to be alone.

"That was Nate" Sam whispered. He placed his wife down and they started to walk towards the bar.

"What did he say?"

"He was surprised. They encouraged me to come here but no one could have expected what had happened." He explained. She just nodded. "They want you to come back to New York with me."

"Sam" Donna interrupted. Her voice now shaky. She didn't want to leave the island.

"Don't worry. I'm not asking you to move there. It's just for a week or two. They want you to come to New York for a few reasons. The main one being that they want to meet you. I have already told all three of them about you when I got the invitation." He held her hand. "They like you. James even said you're good for me." She smiled.

Donna was surprised. His kids were okay with all of this. The tears he shed earlier weren't out of sadness. He has cried out of relief. Sam did not want to pick between his children and the love of his life. He will pick his kids in a heart beat, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell.

"What about your business?"

"My brother is my partner. He can hold down the fort. Plus I can work from here. Of course that is when Sky places internet on this place." Donna laughed.

"How about Olivia?"

Sam let out a sigh. "I will talk to Miranda as soon as we get to New York. Hopefully, we don't need to go through a messy custody battle."

Donna was now nervous. Sam noticed the shift in Donna's mood, so he thought now would be a good time for his other announcement.

"Speaking of Olivia, here comes the other reason they want you to come to New York. My youngest has a small request for us." Sam paused to build up the suspense. "Since my kids couldn't come to the wedding, they're suggesting we do it all over again." Sam got down on one knee once again. Donna's jaw dropped.

"What do say? Can we give into my children's wishes?"

She grabbed Sam's face causing him to stand.

"I do. I do. I do" she said in between kisses.

It's not like she would have said no anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let's just ignore the timeline of when the two movies came out. Also, I'm sorry if I can't capture the exact personality of characters yet. I'm still working on it :) if you have any ideas or suggestions as to what you want to read about or where you want this story to go just hmu

Andy slowly opened the door to Miranda Priestly's lavish apartment. She knew that this was a task she couldn't mess up. It can make or break everything she had worked for. _You open the door and you walk across the foyer. You hang the dry cleaning in the closet across from the staircase and you leave the Book on the table with the flowers._ Andy made sure to repeat Emily's instructions in her head. Most importantly, don't talk to anyone and don't look at anyone. "Come on Andy. A monkey can do this." She whispered to herself. As she scanned around the foyer. _Oh no!_ There were multiple doors by the staircase and several tables with fresh flowers on them. Andy was internally screaming. "Shit"

"It's the door to the left." A random voice said. Andy looked around for who could have said that. She looked up the staircase. It was the twins. "Thank you." Andy whispered. She placed the dry cleaning in the closet right across from her. Then looked back at the twins. At this point, Andy was desperate. She had already broken the rules Emily told her not to do. She wanted to get out of there fast. Andy pointed at the book. "Which table?"

"It's okay. Come on up!" One of the twins suggested.

"No. I can't." Andy replied.

"You can bring the Book upstairs. Emily does it all the time." The same twin giggled. "She does?" The other girl looked confused. Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other. "Right! She does, all the time." The twins ran up. Hopefully back to their rooms. Andy was nervous to go up the stairs. Emily didn't say anything about stairs, but she decided to suck it up. If the twins said so. She slowly and carefully took one step at a time, but before she could get to the fourth step, she was interrupted by another voice. This one had a different tone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She suggested. It wasn't one of the twins. The statement had come from another young girl; slightly older than the twins. "They want you to get in trouble." The girl added. Andy noticed that the girl looked different from the twins. This girl had darker, longer and wavier hair. Her eyes were the same as Miranda's although slightly more blue in some angles.

"Oh" Andy now relieved. She went back down to the foyer. "Which table?" She pointed at the book. The girl just pointed to the long wooden table with three colorful flower arrangements on it. "Thank you!" Andy whispered as she placed the book on the table. The girl just smiled as Andy walked out the door.

The next morning, Andy got to work; placed her stuff on her desk. She did same old routine she would have before Miranda got to the office. Honestly, Andy was pretty pleased with herself. She didn't mess it up. Well, she did break the rules Emily had told her, but no one would know right? WRONG.

Emily had grabbed Andrea and dragged her to the small coffee room Miranda's assistants were to use. Emily widened her eyes; curious as to how Andy did. "Well?" Her tone implied how impatient she was getting.

"The twins said hello, so I said hello back. Then I almost went up the stairs"

"You went upstairs?" Emily interrupted in a panicked tone.

"No! No! I didn't"

"Oh thank God!" Emily took a deep breath. "Good yo know you figured out where to place the book."

"Actually...about that" Andy stalled. "Why was there another girl at Miranda's apartment?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "You met Olivia?"

Andy nodded.

"Oh my God. No assistant has ever seen her before." Emily announced. Andy was confused. _Who the hell is Olivia?_ "What did she look like? Was she was awful as the twins?" Emily was slightly getting excited. Then she noticed Andy's blank expression. _Of course! Andy has never heard of Olivia._ Emily thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Olivia Carmichael is Miranda's eldest daughter."

"Miranda has another daughter?"

"Yes, but unlike the twins, Olivia doesn't live with her." Emily smirked. "Rumor has it that Olivia's father, filed a restraining order forbidding Miranda from seeing her daughter."

Andy nodded. However, it didn't make any sense. Sure, Miranda could be terrifying and unreasonable, but she was a good mother. The absurd tasks she had Andy do was already proof of that.

"Andrea" Miranda called out. Emily and Andy looked at each other. They were too busy gossiping that they didn't even realize that their boss had gone to her office. Andy walked as fast as she could in her 4 inch heels.

The room seemed colder than usual and Miranda seemed to be grumpier than she usually is. Andy was terrified. _Fuck! What if the twins had told her that she had spoken to them?_ Andy was now panicking. "Miranda, about last night I"

"As my twins had informed me this morning, you have already met Olivia." Andy is now visible shaking. She can't lose this job. She has worked too hard to get fired just because she talked her boss' daughter. "I need you to pick up Olivia from her piano lessons and bring her to her father's house." Miranda was stood up and stared at Andy. "Don't leave her there." Miranda was giving specific direction. This caught Andy off guard. She was just terrified. Miranda has never done this before. Her orders were always short and vague. There is definitely something off with Miranda today. "Her father's trip will be longer than expected. I need you to go with her get more of her things. Spend the whole day with her if you have to. That's all" Miranda went back to her chair as if nothing happened. Andy walked out of Miranda's office feeling slightly better than she had when she walked in. She wasn't fired. Well not yet anyway.

Andy got into the black town car and told the driver to bring her to Olivia's piano practice. Hoping that he knew where it was.

He did. Thank God. Andy leaned backed and allowed herself to relax a bit. _Last night was hard, but this is so much harder._ No assistant has ever met Olivia before. No one knows how she's like or what she wants. This 11 year old could have the power to get her fired. The traffic wasn't as bad as Andy expected. She was able to reach this beautiful apartment building in Tribeca sooner than she had planned.

"Olivia's piano teacher lives in the 7th floor. You can wait for her in the lobby." The driver looked at his watch. "She should be done in a few minutes." Andy smiled and did what she was instructed.

Andy waited in the lobby with her phone in hand. She was talking to Emily.

"Tell me! Have you met her yet?" Emily now more eager to get answers.

"Not yet. Hey Em? Have you noticed anything different with Miranda today?"

"No I haven't."

Suddenly the elevators door open. Revealing an eleven year old girl too tall for her age. She was wearing a slightly oversized white button down tucked in a pair of denim blue jeans. To finish up her outfit, she had white Gucci sneakers and a mini Burberry back pack. No 11 year old dresses like this, but what do you expect? She's Miranda Priestly's daughter.

"I have to go." Andy dropped the call. "Olivia?" She called out. She was still pretty stunned by the young girl. As Olivia walked closer, Andy noticed more things about her. She was a size zero. She looked like Miranda, but some features like her hair and her nose must have come from the dad. Andy couldn't really tell much about how Olivia looked from last night because of how the room was lit, but seeing her right now, she can say that Olivia Carmichael was a beautiful girl.

"I'm guessing that you're another Emily." Olivia joked. Even when she was trying to be funny, she still managed to sound polite.

"Hi I'm Andrea Sachs, but people usually call me Andy." Andy stretched out her hand. Olivia shook it.

"Hi Andy!" She smiled. "I dont know exactly what my mom has told you about me, but"

"She hasn't said anything actually" Andy cut her off.

"That's good. My mom tends to brag about my achievements more than she talks about who I am." Olivia explains.

She was definitely no Miranda Priestly. Olivia was shy and soft spoken. Andy had led both of them to the town car waiting outside.

"Your mom told me that your dad's trip will be extended. We need to go to your house to get some of your things."

Olivia sighed then nodded her head. Andy could tell that there was something up with the young lady. Although, she didn't want to overstep.

The car was silent for the first few blocks. Andy was constantly looking at her phone; texting Emily.

"My dad got married yesterday." Olivia blurted out. Andy quickly looked at her. Olivia was absent minded. She was fidgeting while staring outside the window. "He was invited to a wedding in Greece by a woman he fell in love with 21 years ago. Now, I might have a half sister, my dad got married and Stephen will for sure leave my mom."

Andy was speechless by what Olivia had just said. She knew she wasn't in the position to comment on her boss' personal life, but Olivia needed a friend.

A tear fell from Olivia's eye. She tried her best to play it off like nothing happened, but Andy noticed. Andy handed Olivia a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I know that this isn't part of your job. It's just." Olivia bit her lip. She does that when she's nervous. "I don't really have any friends." She explained. "At my old school, my teachers noticed that I was academically gifted. They tried to teach me, but I found everything too easy. That's why a lot of the girls in my school don't like me as much."

"Umm we're here" Andy stuttered. Olivia just nodded. They got out of the car slowly.

The brownstone was breathtakingly beautiful. It was classy and tasteful. The decor were a mixture of wooden elements and earth tones. It looked expensive. Olivia was the first to walk in. Andy soon followed. The first thing she saw was a moderate sized family photo placed inside a dark wooden frame hanging on the wall.

"That's my dad" Olivia pointed at Sam "and those are my brothers, Nate and James." The men in their family were just as good looking as Olivia. However, her focus was on the young lady in the photo.

"You look so much like your mom" Andy whispered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Olivia asked; avoiding Andy's question.

"No thank you. I'm okay."

Olivia nodded. "I'll just pack my things. You can sit in the living room."

Olivia ran up to her room soon after she had shown Andy the living room. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Andy couldn't help but think. This whole situation was making her uncomfortable. She didn't like to gossip, and she really respected Miranda. She felt guilty, but all she could think about was _Why doesn't Miranda talk about her daughter as much as she talks about the twins?_

"You can ask you know." A voice crept in behind her causing Andy to jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay. I'm sorry for snooping."

"I know what you're thinking. The twins actually just asked me why they don't see often"

"Why don't you?" Andy seemed a little too eager. "If you don't mind of course"

"I don't." Olivia assured her. "My mom left when I was only 6 months. She had a job offer in Paris. Then by the time she came back, she was already married to someone else and pregnant with the twins. I was 2." Andy held Olivia's hand. "When she got back, they both agreed that it will just be better for me to live with dad, but I still did get to see her. Just not often, and most of the time unannounced. I do want to spend more time with Caroline and Cassidy and Mom, but they don't really have the time for me yet." Andy could tell just how much this has taken a toll on the little girls life. She knew Miranda was busy, but not this busy.


End file.
